beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
Yōken Udagawa
Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 203, Page 9 No. 4 |race = Human |age = |birthday = |horoscope = |height = |gender = Male |eyes = |hair = Dark |blood type = |affiliation = Shinobu Takamiya Solomon Company |prev affiliation = Fallen Angels |occupation = Student |prev occupation = |base of operations = Ishiyama High School |prev base of operations = Daten High School |status = Alive |relatives = |anime debut = |manga debut = Chapter 203 |seiyū = |gallery = No }} , also known as the , is a second-year student formerly from Daten High School. He is a former member of the Fallen Angels and currently holds the position of Number 4. Udagawa is also affiliated with the Solomon Company. Appearance Udagawa is a tall, lean-built young man with long dark hair. He lets his front hair frame his face while keeping the rest tied in a ponytail. Udagawa's attire has been compared to that of a magician's.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 204, Page 4 He wears a long, dark cape with a high collar that is cut down the middle except for the parts that cover his area just below his neck. " Underneath, Udagawa wears a long-sleeved shirt with a light ascot wrapped around his neck. He also wears dark pants held up by a light-colored belt. The more elaborate pieces of Udagawa's clothing consists of a dark top hat, a light-colored mask over his eyes with intricate patterns, and light-colored gloves over his hands.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 208, Page 16 Personality Udagawa is an intellectual, calm, reserved individual. He is a very neutral person, either displaying a poker face or a shrewd smile. However, he admits that he can enter his "salesperson's mode" which is evident when the details on certain products made the Solomon Company and even gloats on a possible promotion.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 215, Page 3 Udagawa takes little interest in the genuine activities of the Fallen Angels. He remains with them due to business between the Fallen Angels and the Solomon Company, which he even admits involves granting the high school delinquents power from Demons. Udagawa evens puts himself in a different class based on the fact that he is not a "street thug" like the others;Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 204, Page 11 because of the clashing social standards, he is acknowledged as an outsider, though Udagawa appears to bear slight contempt about it.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 204, Pages 10-11 History Udagawa began working for the Solomon Company sometime before, where he eventually came to meet Takamiya, and grant Demonic power to his gang of followers. He had since been affiliated with the Fallen Angels so as to keep an eye out on their activities. As a member of the gang, Udagawa originally attended Daten High School until he transferred over to Ishiyama High School. Plot Return to Ishiyama High School Arc Udagawa sits quietly amongst the rest of the Fallen Angels as they wait for Himekawa. When he arrives, a discussion sparks between the members about the rankings bestowed by the King's Crest, which Udagawa states only numbers them based on performance. Shortly afterward, their meeting commences though Udagawa says nothing throughout the event, even during the brief interruption by Tatsumi Oga.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 8-19 During the night, Udagawa remains at Ishiyama High School where he later finds out that Himekawa and Busujima have successfully retrieved Takayuki Furuichi. Udagawa reveals that he has been doing research on Oga and Furuichi's relationship, which he explains brief details about, until he then congratulates the two delinquents for their capture. Following Furuichi's beating, which Udagawa observes intently from afar,Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 204, Page 8 Udagawa is then left alone in the room with only Himekawa to speak with. He tells him not to worry about Busujima's hostility. However, he is then told that it is a natural occurrence for outsiders, which Himekawa claims Udagawa to also be. Udagawa, taken aback by the sudden comment, then goes on to talk about his affiliation with the Solomon Company and the further details of his true standpoint amongst the Fallen Angels. He also compares Himekawa's situation with his fellow delinquents from Ishiyama and how he is more business-like than one would expect;[9]afterward they laugh about their familiarities with one another. However, it is not long until they realize that Furuichi has managed to mull his strength and run away from them.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 204, Pages 14-15 Later, Udagawa proceeds to the cafeteria where he witnesses four meat-like pieces appear before four of the other Fallen Angels members present. He reveals his presence to them before he then explains that the floating objects are "dessert", sent especially from Takamiya himself. He tells the delinquents to eat them, which they do; moments after, a surge of power begins to flow in each of them. Udagawa smiles with content as he looks on.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 208, Pages 14-16 Udagawa later returns to the classroom with Himekawa, now with a piece of Furuichi's "soul" for his own. The two see and overhear Tōjō running across the hallways before them looking for Furuichi's "soul"; hearing him prompts Udagawa to remark whether he can be any louder than he already is.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 210, Page 5 He then turns to Himekawa and says that his predictions about the King's Crest bearers getting into a war with one another is turning out correct, only to be told that the others of the Fallen Angels believed for it to happen. Udagawa then watches as Himekawa leaves to fight for himself. Udagawa states that he does not believe that Takamiya would lose, though preparations are fine, resulting in a sharp scolding from Himekawa for seemingly underestimating Oga; this outburst briefly silences Udagawa. Afterwards, Udagawa tells Himekawa that he will be able to use his desired item soon.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 210, Pages 5-7 Together, the two head to the rooftop of the building where Udagawa watches Himekawa severe the link between Oga and Baby Beel,Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 214, Pages 18-19 observing his situation as it unfolds before him. He explains about the "Operational Switch" being used by Himekawa with detail; during which, he is briefly distracted by the fact that such a device, which he states is as costly as a private island, has been purchased and momentarily gloats on his likely promotion. Udagawa then summarizes that Oga can not use the power of Baby Beel let alone see him. Afterwards, Udagawa looks down upon Takamiya, asking whether the latter would call him out as a coward for what he did.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 2-5 Later, Udagawa sends a text message to Suzune to inform her of the situation with Oga and Takamiya.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 215, Page 9 He then receives another text message explaining that Kanzaki has left the premises which alarms Udagawa. Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 215, Page 14 Udagawa and Himekawa eventually head to the pool where they are approached by Kanzaki, Yuka, and Baby Beel.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 216, Page 19 Relationships Shinobu Takamiya Udagawa claims to have known Takamiya longer than the rest of the Fallen Angels. Tatsuya Himekawa Udagawa holds Himekawa with respect, praising his intellect. He even remarks that Himekawa thinks more like a genuine businessman than a "street thug" like most of the students in Ishiyama High School.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 204, Pages 11-12 As a result of their similar attributes, both men get along well with one another.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 204, Page 14 Quotes *(To Suzune Suzumura) "The King's Crest doesn't play favorites. The better you perform, the more trust you'll gain, and your number rises or falls accordingly." *(To Tatsuya Himekawa) ''"However, you're the same, aren't you? You abandoned the guys you were with before, and now you're clinging on to Takamiya. You don't think like a normal thug, but like a businessman."''Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 204, Page 12 References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Solomon Company Category:Daten High School Category:Ishiyama High School Category:Fallen Angels Category:Male